


Please mend my heart

by Dreamfall07



Category: Mai-HiME
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamfall07/pseuds/Dreamfall07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuru and ad Natsuki are living together for two years now. Their relationship is still unstable. Natsuki is not quite sure, if she loves Shizuru, like Shizuru wants her to. Then one day, as Natsuki just wanted to tell Shizuru her decision, something unexpected happens. Will they be able to save their relationship? Or will they fall apart . . .forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please mend my heart

Anime/Manga » Mai HiME » Please mend my heart

Author: dreamfall07

 

Rated: M - English - Romance/Drama - Reviews: 7 - Published: 12-04-09 - Updated: 12-04-09 id:5556962

 

 

Hi guys, this is my new story . . .I thought I had a very bad writer's block, but . . .unfortunately or fortunately my brain doesn't work properly when I want to write on Healing . . . So I started a new story ^^ Yeah . . .I'm more intelligent than my brain . . . *evil laugh* Is that even possible?? Don't know, and it doesn't really matter . . .

 

So here I present you my NEW story . . . Read and Enjoy :)

 

As for my other story . . . I hope I will be able to write a new chapter soon . . .

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Please mend my heart

 

Summary: Shizuru and ad Natsuki are living together for two years now. Their relationship is still unstable. Natsuki is not quite sure, if she loves Shizuru, like Shizuru wants her to. Then one day, as Natsuki just wanted to tell Shizuru her decision, something unexpected happens. Will they be able to save their relationship? Or will they fall apart . . .forever?

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Chapter One: Lustful dream

 

Shizuru sat in her apartment. She was comfortably laying on the couch, reading a book and next to her on the table stood a luke warm cup of green tea. Her favourite one.

 

She liked to relax after a stressful day on the soft couch, waiting for her love to arrive.

 

Shizuru shared a quite big apartment with Natsuki. They were in a relationship, but it was sometimes difficult to tell, because Natsuki was still being hesitant about the whole thing. They slept in different bedrooms. Respecting each others privacy. Sometimes it was hard for Shizuru to keep her feelings in control, but she did, because Natsuki was worth all the pain. She would wait forever for Natsuki to make her decision.

 

Her train of thought was interrupted, as she heard the front door opening. Her roommate got home early.

 

Her eyes were fixed on the corridor, where Natsuki would appear any second. A few moments later, the blue-haired woman stepped into the living room, smiling as she saw, that Shizuru was waiting for her.

 

"Hi Shizuru . . ." She blushed lightly, as she saw this intense gaze of the brunette directed at her.

 

"Ara, you're early today Natsuki. Were you so eager to see me?" She giggled, as Natsuki's face reddened even more.

 

"B-baka!!" She looked away and sighed. This was more difficult, than she thought it would be.

 

"Sigh . . .Shizuru . . .can . . .can we talk seriously for a moment? I've got something important to tell you."

 

Shizuru saw Natsuki's anxious face and was sure, that this important topic, Natsuki wanted to discuss, would change her entire life. Hopefully in a good way.

 

"Of course Natsuki." Shizuru sat up and patted the space next to her for Natsuki to sit down, because the woman looked like she was about to faint any moment.

 

"Uhm . . .I don't know how to start. This is very difficult for me. So please give me a moment, so that I can gather my thoughts."

 

Shizuru only nodded. She prepared herself for the worst.

 

Now the day I feared the most finally arrived. Natsuki will tell me, that the last two years changed absolutely nothing about the way she feels for me.

 

Inside Shizuru's whole being slowly fell apart, but outside her facade was perfectly in place. So she waited for Natsuki to voice her disgust about Shizuru's feelings and to crush her fragile heart once and for all.

 

Natsuki looked once again into Shizuru's crimson orbs, only to find, that something was definitely wrong.

 

"Shi-shizuru? Is everything alright?"

 

She wanted to say no, to let Natsuki know, that she was terribly afraid of what was to come. But instead she answered: "No, I'm perfectly fine."

 

She smiled to emphasize her answer and ease Natsuki's worries.

 

"Uhm . . .ok . . .so . . .what I want to tell you i-is . . .uhm . . ." Her mouth got dry and her voice had completely left her.

 

No, not now. Speak up Kuga . . .Gah, this is just awful! Why can't I just tell her?!

 

Natsuki was getting frustrated, that she wasn't able to voice, what was so important to her.

 

Shizuru, sensing Natsuki's nervousness, reached out and held her hand.

 

"Natsuki, you don't have to tell me, if it's obviously so distressing for you. . ."

 

"No, you don't understand, I-i-i, it is just . . .sigh . . .I want to. . ." She looked into Shizuru's eyes pleadingly, hoping that her message would get through, somehow.

 

But she could see at Shizuru's confused face, that her message got lost along the way.

 

"Natsuki . . ." She started, but was interrupted by Natsuki's finger placed on her lips.

 

She looked questioningly at the blunette and was met with the most intense gaze, she ever got.

 

"I'm not very good with words. You know that. I thought today, I would be able to handel it, but I was wrong. So . . .let me show you what I wanted to tell you."

 

With new confidence, Natsuki placed her right hand on Shizuru's cheek and leaned in.

 

No, that can't be. Natsuki . . .Natsuki . . .is . . .

 

Her mind went blank the moment these heavenly lips met hers. The kiss was slow and full of love. Now Shizuru understood Natsuki's message.

 

She loves me.

 

Tears started to flow down her cheeks, but she didn't mind them. She just wanted to feel Natsuki's soft lips on hers as long as possible.

 

Their lips moved completely in tune, as if it wasn't their first time kissing each other.

 

So soft . . .

 

If Natsuki had known, that kissing Shizuru would feel this good, she would have done that 2 years ago.

 

The need to breath forced both of them to end their love filled kiss. Their eyes met and they saw only love in each others eyes.

 

"Natsuki . . ."

 

Her emotions got the best of her, and tears flowed again. Tears of pure happiness.

 

"I'm so sorry. I was such an idiot for not realizing my feelings for you. You had to endure so much pain . . . please let me make it up to you?"

 

Even in her dream-like state Shizuru heard each of Natsuki's words clearly. Would she seem too forceful in asking this? Natsuki loved her too, right? So it should be alright.

 

She sighed. It was now or never.

 

"Natsuki will do everything I ask of her?" She gazed innocently into those emerald eyes.

 

"Yes, absolutely everything." Natsuki answered without hesitation. Every word was laced with the love she felt for the brunette.

 

"Please make love to me." Shizuru quietly whispered. A slight blush forming on her face.

 

Natsuki was left speechless. Did she hear right what Shizuru asked her just now? Or were her ears playing tricks on her? Still unable to move or talk, she just looked at the gorgeous woman in front of her. Disbelief clearly showing on her beautiful face.

 

Ara, I think I have to do something about her trance.

 

Shizuru leaned forward and captured Natsuki's luscious lips in a passionate kiss. She heard the other woman moan into the kiss. Just as she sensed, that Natsuki wanted to deepen the kiss, she reluctantly broke away. Both breathing heavily, but maintaining eye contact. Lost in each others sparkling eyes.

 

Shizuru didn't know how long she would be able to control herself. But she didn't want to force Natsuki into something, so she waited,

as painful as it was.

 

She wanted, that Natsuki knew how she felt and what she needed right now. So she tried to voice her needs because the other seemed to be in a trance yet again.

 

"N-natsuki . . . that is everything I dreamt of for the past 2 years. You don't know how happy you made me. And if you don't want to go any further, it's perfectly fine with me . . .b-but . . .I-I . . . " Once more Natsuki's finger silenced her.

 

"Shizuru, I know how you struggle right now, whether to pounce me or not. You can be sure, that I want you just as much as you want me.

So . . .uhm . . .do you s-still w-want . . . to . . . uhm . . ."

 

Both blushed beautifully.

 

"Yes Natsuki. . .take me."

 

These words were all Natsuki needed to hear. A hot flame of pure desire for the woman in front of her started to burn insider her whole body. Ready to burst any moment.

 

"Shizuru. . . . " Was all she whispered, as she claimed those sweet lips once again. They moved perfectly in tune. Both fighting for dominance and lost in their own lustfilled thoughts.

 

Shizuru heard Natsuki moan into the kiss. It was time to deepen their kiss and to satisfy her needs. So Shizuru traced Natsuki's bottom lip to beg for entrance. Even in her lustfilled state, Natsuki opened her mouth eagerly, to let the crimson-eyed goddess explore her depths. It felt so good to do this with Shizuru.

 

In an attempt to bring their bodies closer together, Natsuki wrapped her arms around Shizuru's back and pulled her in. Needing to feel this gorgeous woman against her body.

 

But this was not enough. She wanted, no needed more.

 

Meanwhile Shizuru's hands snaked under Natsuki's shirt, exploring the soft flesh beneath. Upon feeling the brunettes warm hands roaming her body, Natsuki moaned louder in pure bliss.

 

As Shizuru's right hand brushed accidentally over her left breast, Natsuki's loud moan broke their kiss, and she was left with a bright red blush.

 

"Sh-Shizuru . . .!"

 

"Yes, my N-a-t-s-u-k-i?"

 

She saw Shizuru's mischievous smile and lost her train of thought immediately.

 

"Natsuki, I can't resist you anymore."

 

With this, Shizuru pushed Natsuki back, until she layed completely on the couch. Not wasting any more seconds, Shizuru straddled the goddess under her and leaned down to capture her lips in a passionate and unrestrained kiss.

 

Just as Shizuru wanted to strip down Natsuki, she was stopped by Natsuki's hands holding hers.

 

What was wrong? Did Natsuki change her mind?

 

"N-n-natsuki. . . ?" She was deeply worried, that Natsuki would reject her, because she got so forceful and Natsuki didn't like it.

 

Without answering, Natsuki signalled her, that she wanted to get up. Not once meeting the others eyes.

 

Shizuru, now full of worry, got up, so that Natsuki could sit properly on the couch.

 

Natsuki? What is wrong? Gomen, if I did something to upset you. . .

 

Natsuki saw Shizuru's worried face and felt immediately regret wash over her. It wasn't her intention to hurt Shizuru.

 

She placed her right hand on Shizuru's cheek to get her attention.

 

"Shizuru, you didn't do anything wrong. But I want our first time to be on a real bed, not the couch in the living room." She smiled as to emphasize her words and then kissed the brunette gently, to help ease her worry and replace it once more with lust.

 

After this short kiss, Natsuki stood up taking the dazed woman with her.

 

Deciding to go in to her own bedroom, because it was closer, and she couldn't wait any longer to feel and touch Shizuru, she went straight in to this direction and entered the room.

 

Inside, she led Shizuru to her bed, where they sat down, gazing into each others eyes.

 

"Shizuru, are you sure about this?" She needed to ask this question, before she was able to ravish the gorgeous body in front of her.

 

"Yes, this is everything I've ever dreamt of." The smile Shizuru gave Natsuki was one of her rare real smile, she only reserved for her love.

 

The final string, that held her in place was torn. Her instincts took control over her body and they told her to give pleasure to the beauty in front of her.

 

She didn't hesitate and kissed Shizuru. This time with uncontrolled passion.

 

This primal side of Natsuki left her speechless. Her body was only able to react and her mind was instantly in a deep haze, upon feeling the blunettes lips moving against her own.

 

Natsuki almost tore Shizuru's blouse apart, as the piece of clothes resisted her too much. She wanted desperately to touch and taste Shizuru's soft flesh.

 

As the blouse was finally out of her way, she helped Shizuru to lie down on the comfortable bed.

 

She hovered over her lover and observed the others face. Their eyes met, no words were needed, because they could see the love sparkling in each others eyes.

 

"Natsuki . . ." Her voice as almost drowned by Natsuki's rapidly beating heart.

 

Their lips met again in a passionate kiss. They both were lost this instant.

 

Natsuki brought her right hand up to fondle Shizuru's left breast and repay her earlier favour. This got her a very loud moan.

 

Loving this sound, she decided to move on.

 

She left Shizuru's mouth, which got her a disappointed sigh. But she wanted to explore the whole body, every inch possible. So her mouth found Shizuru's neck, nibbling and sucking at the tender flesh. She heard the sounds Shizuru made and knew, that her action was more than welcomed. With this knowledge, she went further down, gliding with her tongue over Shizuru's collarbone ever so softly and then reaching the soft skin just above her breasts.

 

Taking revenge for all the times Shizuru had teased her, she took one of Shizuru's already hardened nipples, through the fabric of her bra, into her mouth and sucked lightly on it. This got her another loud and satisfied moan.

 

"Ungh . . .N-Natsuki . . ."

 

Natsuki smiled and couldn't help another tease. Her other hand pinched Shizuru's other nipple to get one of these beautifully moans out of her.

 

Shizuru didn't disappoint her.

 

Shizuru didn't know how long she would last, if Natsuki kept up her teasing. She wanted more. Wanted to feel Natsuki's mouth directly, and not through this damn bra.

 

In her current state, she didn't know, if she would be able to get her plea through. But she tried nonetheless.

 

"N-n-n-natsu . . .suki . . . aah . . .p-please . . . I-I . . .n-n-need. . . ah . . ."

 

The blunette intentionally intensified her sucking and pinching, to make it harder for Shizuru to form a coherent sentence. She knew, that she couldn't torture Shizuru any longer either. So she bit a little bit harder on the small nub, which got her the desired reaction.

 

Shizuru arched her back upwards and Natsuki was able to open and remove the purple lace bra all in one.

 

Now, she could gaze at Shizuru's perfectly shaped mounds.

 

"Beautiful . . ."

 

She saw Shizuru's errect nipples and blushed lightly, because she knew who was responsible for their state.

 

"Natsuki . . ." This got her out of her admiring-shizuru's-breasts-state and she leaned down to capture the brunettes waiting lips.

 

During their kiss, one of her hands found its way to Shizuru's lonely breast, massaging it gently and in the process swallowing Shizuru's moans.

 

Oh god, how she loved these sounds. She felt herself getting wetter with each passing second. But she had to control herself, for Shizuru's sake.

 

Needing air, she broke the lustfilled kiss and gazed into Shizuru's beautiful crimson-coloured eyes. They were both breathless after this intense kiss.

 

Still massaging Shizuru's right breast, she leaned down to capture the other one with her mouth. This time without the hindrance of the bra. She sucked and licked around Shizuru's breast and felt the responses she got from her lover. Very loud moans and Shizuru arching her back told her, that she was doing it right.

 

"Oh god . . .N-n-natsuki . . ., I n-need . . .aaahhhh . . ."

 

One of Shizuru's hands grabbed Natsuki's shirt and pulled.

 

Hopefully that was enough for the blunette to know, that Shizuru wanted to feel her too.

 

And it was. Natsuki let go of Shizuru's breast and sat up. She waited until she had Shizuru's full attention, before she slowly stripped down in front of her. She did it slowly, as to tease Shizuru once again. First, she took of her shirt and then agonizing slowly removed her black bra.

 

Her nipples were just as hard as Shizuru's.

 

She could feel the other woman's gaze travel around her naked body. She then leaned down, until their bare breasts were touching. They both moaned and Natsuki could feel a shiver run down her spine.

 

She couldn't control her need anymore. She had to taste Shizuru . . .now.

 

So she crawled down and in a blink of an eye, she removed Shizuru's pants. Now only clad in her panties, Shizuru looked even more beautiful.

 

Natsuki could see a big wet spot on Shizuru's panties. Natsuki's were probably just as wet as Shizuru's by now.

 

Needing to kiss her, before she dived lower, she did just this. As their lips mashed together in the most passionate kiss they ever shared, Natsuki's right hand begun stroking Shizuru's clit through her panties.

 

"Ung . . .aaaahhh . . .y-yes . . . so good . . . .aaahhh . . . more . . . ."

 

Nibbling on her neck, Natsuki brought her hand under Shizuru's panties, until she felt the wet curls and then Shizuru's second set of lips.

 

"You're so wet, Shizuru . . . I want to taste you."

 

She glance at Shizuru, who's cheeks were blushing and then moved down this beautiful shaped body, licking all the skin in her way.

 

Reaching the waistband of Shizuru's panties, she began to slowly slide them down.

 

Finally able to see the treasure in all its glory, Natsuki's mind clouded.

 

She positioned herself between the brunettes legs and moved closer to smell this heavenly scent.

 

With a last glance at Shizuru, she dived in. Her tongue licking all the way up to the small little nub, just above Shizuru's lips.

 

"Aaaaaahhhhh . . . ."

 

She felt the others body writhe under her touch and she liked it. Her licking started to get faster and faster, driving Shizuru crazy.

 

"Ungh . . .N-N-Nats-s-suki . . . .aaahhh . . . ."

 

Natsuki swallowed all the juices coming her way. But she wanted more. Give Shizuru a mind-blowing orgasm.

 

Then suddenly she got an idea and hoped, that Shizuru would agree.

 

She moved up Shizuru's body, kissing the slightly swollen lips.

 

Shizuru could taste herself in this kiss and it turned her on even more.

 

"Shizuru . . .?"

 

She questioningly looked at Natsuki, waiting for an explanation why she stopped, just as she was so close . . .

 

"I want us to come together . . .so . . .uhm . . .I got this . . . th-thing . . .a-and . . ." She blushed furiously and looked away.

 

"Natsuki, I want you more than anything right now. Please, take me whichever way you please."

 

Natsuki beamed at her words, got up hastily , removed the rest of her clothes and rumbled through her drawers.

 

A few seconds later, she held a blue double-sided dildo in her hands, approaching the smiling brunette.

 

Shizuru didn't comment on Natsuki's toy, because she didn't want to scare her off. And there would always be a next opportunity to tease her about this.

 

Natsuki sat between Shizuru's legs once more and held the dildo right under her own opening. She slowly pushed the toy inside without any difficulties because of her own wetness. There was a small pain, but it was worth it for being able to do this with the woman she loved.

 

Now she moved slightly and positioned the other end in front of Shizuru's wet center. They gazed at each other. Shizuru nodded and Natsuki pushed in.

 

"Aaaaahhhh . . ." Both moaned in pleasure.

 

Natsuki began to move and pushed the dildo further into Shizuru, until their clits met and rubbed against each other, sending chills down their spines.

 

Natsuki hovered over Shizuru, her hands placed at both sides of Shizuru's head to hold her body up.

 

"Ungh . . .h-harder . . .y-y-yes . . ."

 

Pumping harder into Shizuru, she lost all self-control. She could feel herself getting closer to release.

 

"Aaaahhh . . . .N-Natsu . . .Natsuki . . .this is so good . . .more . . ."

 

The blunettes whole body started trembling as she felt herself getting closer to the edge. She pumped harder, hearing the sounds, as their wet pussies grinded into each other.

 

A few seconds later, they couldn't hold it in anymore. A mind-scattering orgasm washed over both of them.

 

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Shizuru shot upright in her bed, sweating and breathing heavily. She had this dream almost every night and it was slowly torturing her until she would loose all her self-control around Natsuki. Only the last few weeks got this, she couldn't really call it a nightmare, more intense. Was it because she wanted to do this with the real Natsuki?

 

_Sigh, yes, of course I want to . . ._

 

They were togehter for two years now, but Natsuki was still afraid to move forward in their relationship. Shizuru was able to get a little kiss here and there, but if it looked like that they both were loosing control, she backed away. Only occasionally, they slept together in the same bed, but this would take a lot of pleading and pouting from Shizuru's side . . .

 

This was getting frustrating. But she had to go through all the distress for Natsuki's sake . . .

 

One more sigh, and she left her comfortable bed to make breakfast. In her bed was nothing, that would have held her . . .no Natsuki . . .

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

That was the first chapter . . . I hope you liked it :)

 

Don't expect me to update this one very fast . . . It was just an idea . . . and this idea was only for one chapter . . .But rest assured I will definitely update this story . . .

 

Now I hope, that I'll be able to write a new chapter for my other story . . .

 

Maybe there will be an update before christmas . . .but don't expect too much.

 

As for this chapter . . .please leave a review and let me know what you think.

 

See ya . . .

 


End file.
